1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split-type connector that accommodates auxiliary housings in a frame and to a method of assembling such a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,288, U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,426 reference to FIG. 11 a split-type joint connector has a frame 1 and a plurality of accommodating chambers 2 arranged at several stages in the frame 1. An auxiliary housing 3 is accommodated in each accommodating chamber 2, and terminal fittings are accommodated in each auxiliary housing 3. This connector is used to join the terminal fittings of the respective stages along each vertical line by utilizing, for example, busbars at the back side of the frame 1.
However, partition walls for partitioning the accommodating chambers 2 must be made thicker to form the guide grooves. As a result, the height of the frame and the height of the entire connector become larger. Thus, there has been a demand for a further improvement.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a function of detecting an upside-down insertion while having a reduced height of the split-type connector.
The invention is directed a split-type connector comprising a frame with one or more accommodating chambers into each of which an auxiliary housing is insertable. An identifying portion is formed at a rear end of each auxiliary housing with respect to its inserting direction and at a side surface thereof along an arranging direction of the auxiliary housings. The identifying portions are brought into a specified arrangement when the respective auxiliary housings are accommodated properly.
The identifying portions are at the rear of the frame when the auxiliary housings are inserted into the accommodating chambers. The auxiliary housings can be inserted properly if the identifying portions take the specified arrangement. However, an erroneous orientation can be detected if an auxiliary housing cannot be inserted properly.
Proper insertion of the auxiliary housings can be judged easily and precisely by seeing the arrangement of the identifying portions. Further, the identifying portions are at the side surfaces of the auxiliary housings extending substantially along the arranging direction of the auxiliary housings. Thus, there is no need to make an interval between the accommodating chambers larger and the size of the frame or the connector can be kept small.
The frame preferably is formed with a mark at a position corresponding to an aligned position of the respective identifying portions.
The auxiliary housings can be held automatically in their proper postures by being inserted into the accommodating chambers while locating the identifying portions in conformity with the mark formed on the frame.
Each identifying portion preferably is a projection projecting from the side surface of the corresponding auxiliary housing.
The projections are at the rear surface of the connector. Thus, proper insertion of the auxiliary housings can be detected, for example, by preparing a jig formed with a recess in conformity with the arrangement of the projections and bringing the jig into contact with the rear surface of the connector.
A rear surface of the auxiliary housings, as seen in the inserting direction, preferably is substantially flush with the rear surface of the frame, and preferably flush with the rear surface of a cavity tower on the frame.
A height of the identifying portion preferably is set so as not to bulge out from the lateral side surface of the frame.
The invention also relates to a method of mounting a split-type connector. The method comprises providing a frame having one or more accommodating chambers, and then inserting auxiliary housings into the respective accommodating chambers. An identifying portion is formed on each auxiliary housing at a rear end side thereof with respect to its inserting direction and at a side surface thereof along an arranging direction of the auxiliary housings. The method then comprises bringing the respective identifying portions into a specified arrangement when the respective auxiliary housings are accommodated properly.
The method may further comprise a step of mounting a tool to the frame for detecting the proper orientation of the auxiliary housings. Thus, at least one of the identifying portions will generate interference in case of improper arrangement of at least one auxiliary housing.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.